In general, the data captured by a digital camera needs to be processed before it is displayed to the user. For color cameras, the processing commonly includes a white-balance step followed by a color-correction step. The white-balance step mimics the capability of the human brain to adapt to different hues of illumination. The color-correction step is intended to compensate for the differences between how the camera sees the colors and how a human sees the colors. For example, the hue recorded as red by a camera is different from the hue recognized as red by the human brain.